Guromescai (3.5e Race)
merfolk/malaquian half-breeds.]] =Guromescai= Pronunciation: \'gü-rō-"mes-kī\,\'gə-rō-"mes-kī\ Guromescai are the result of a rare breeding between a merfolk and a malaquian. A great majority of guromescai are female (around 90%). Of these pairings, the mother is typically a malaquian, and thus raised in malaquian society. A guromescai can breed with merfolk to have a 50% chance of having either merfolk or guromescai offspring. If they breed with malaquians, there is only a 25% chance a child will be carried to term, of which it is always a guromescai. Personality While often seen as freaks or monsters, guromescai are typically warm and kindly toward others, though, they use their charm as a front to hide their true feelings and rarely open up to others. Because of this, they often tend to appear as "putting on a show" for those around them, only relaxing and being themselves around their closest friends or when alone. Physical Description Guromescai are smaller than their parental races, being roughly human in size and weight, albeit slightly lighter and thinner built. Their heads bear a great resemblance to that of a fish, but their jaw structure is mostly human. They have wide brightly colored eyes, which are typically bright golds, greens, blues and purples. A large fin protrudes from the back of their stripe-patterned head and runs to the base of their neck. Another small fin appears midway down their spine. A fishlike tail protrudes from their hips and hangs down nearly to the ground. Their smooth skin is typically a shade of green with bluish or aqua stripes that run from their forehead down to the tip of their tail. The rest of their body is humanoid, with gentle hands and feet and trim and lean arms and legs. Female guromescai, being the most common, overshadow the lesser seen male guromescai, who's coloration is a bit duller. Male guromescai rarely appear rugged or manly, often looking like young adults well into middle age. Guromescai, in general, age in appearance very gracefully, with the only sign of aging being a gentle fading of their color to a silvery tone. Relations Guromescai get along with most gentler races. Since they are so few in number, they are typically seen as strange curiosities. Some folk might immediately get the impression that they are a wild monster and be fearful when they are found in lands uncommon to the presence of their parentage. Alignment Guromescai have no known predisposed alignment, though most are goodly aligned. As they don't often fit into societies, some tend toward chaotic alignments as well. Lands Guromescai live within the lands of other civilized cultures, most often those of their parent races, but also among other welcoming lands, and typically those that border large bodies of water and waterways. Guromescai loathe dry and cold climates. As adults, guromescai often adventure out on their own to find their place in the world. This has earned them a reputation as travelers and wanderers. Religion Guromescai often follow those deities to whatever society they were raised within. As adults, they may stray and worship whatever deity they please, but those deities with the Water domain are most common, such as Elnade. They also tend to praise deities of Travel. Language Guromescai speak Common and Ayawii. Though the Ayawii language is mainly spoken, components of it involve a few gestures, which are widely accepted among other cultures as well. Interestingly, the term "guromescai" in Ayawii roughly translates to "fish, not newt". Names Guromescai often use malaquian names or merfolk names. * Male Names: Aleyuo, Aureu, Beureu, Boyuo, Reuyu, Tanuren, Umeten, Uneo, Vastenen * Female Names: Alielie, Awabanya, Binooa, Caidea, Esaya, Lyroni, Maimai, Uleyo, Usima Racial Traits * : Guromescai are limber, flexing and twirling in rhythm, and charming with their bright eyes and gentle smiles. * ( ): While guromescai live under water, they also breathe air and travel on land. * Size::Medium: As medium size creatures, guromescai have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Guromescai base land speed is 30 feet: Guromescai also have a swim speed of 30 feet. * Amphibious (Ex): Although guromescai are aquatic, they can survive indefinitely on land. * Lithe Build (Ex): A guromescai slinks and swerves. She gains a +2 racial bonus to Escape Artist skill checks. However, her lifting and carrying capacities are ¾ of those of other medium creatures. * Water-breathing (Ex): Guromescai can breathe equally well with both gills and lungs. * Adept Swimmer: A guromescai has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. She can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. She can use the run action while swimming, provided she swims in a straight line. Swim is always treated as a class skill and a guromescai may apply her Dexterity bonus instead of her Strength bonus as her key ability modifier. * Environmental Distress: Guromescai suffer a −4 penalty on Fortitude saves to resist non-lethal damage due to exposure to inhospitable environments. * Automatic Languages: Ayawii and Common. * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Celestial Elven, Sylvan. See the Speak Language skill for other languages. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting